Sempre Sala Precisa
by Baby-Y
Summary: Depois da batalha final, Ron e Hermione estão, finalmente, juntos. Ron está com ciúme da amizade de Hermione e Harry e, depois de uma pequena discussão na Sala Precisa, uma bela noite para recordar...


**Parceria:** Baby-Y e Carola. [Melhor amiga. (L)]

* * *

[Baby-Y]

A guerra acabara.

Com toda a falta de tato de Ron e a timidez de Hermione, demorou, mas eles finalmente se acertaram; estavam namorando.

Depois de tanto tempo querendo ficar juntos, o namoro dos dois, quando aconteceu, de pronto foi caloroso. Amassos no banheiro dos monitores e em armários de vassouras eram frequentes.

[Carola]

Ron estava com ciúmes da amizade de Hermione e de Harry.

Para não discutir em público, coisa que Hermione não gostava, Ron e Hermione discutiam na Sala Precisa, o que não durou muito.

Hermione logo deu um fim:

— Você realmente acha que eu teria olhos pra outra pessoa além de você?

E ela o beijou.

Ele retribuiu.

[Baby-Y]

O amasso que se seguiu foi típico de Ron e Hermione: uma confusão de braços e pernas.

Quando finalmente pararam para recuperar o fôlego, Ron se desculpou:

— Mi... desculpa por eu ser tão ciumento, mas é que eu amo você... você sabe...

A inocência dele dizendo aquilo deixou Hermione encantada: ela só pôde pular no pescoço dele e dizer que o amava e que sempre o perdoaria.

[Carola]

Ele a beijou novamente. As caricias ficaram mais quentes. A mão dele acariciava as costas dela; a mão dela acariciava o peito dele por debaixo da camisa.

[Baby-Y]

Ele parou de beijá-la nos lábios; os beijos dele percorriam o pescoço e colo dela.

[Carola]

Ela começou a tirar a camiseta dele.

[Baby-Y]

Ele, já sem camisa, tentou abrir os botões da camisa dela, mas não conseguindo — as mãos dele tremiam muito — Ron arrebentou todos os botões de uma só vez. Hermione gostou disso.

[Carola]

Eles foram tirando as peças de roupa um do outro rapidamente, mas, para eles, parecia que estava demorando muito.

Quando Ron estava apenas de cueca e Hermione de calcinha e sutiã, ela o parou.

[Baby-Y]

— Ron... você sabe... eu... eu nunca... — Ela se interrompeu corando muito.

— Bem, eu também nunca... a gente não precisa... quero dizer, se você não quiser. — As orelhas dele estavam muito vermelhas.

— Não, Ron, eu quero! Eu só... eu tô com medo... dizem que dói, sabe...

— Eu nunca machucaria você, Mi.

— Eu sei. Confio em você.

Então os dois voltaram a se beijar loucamente.

Ron beijava Hermione nos lábios, nas orelhas, pelo pescoço... até que o olhar dele recaiu no colo dela.

Ele corou muito, mas disse:

— Você... você tem... belos seios. Mas preferia sem o sutiã. — O garoto disse a última parte muito baixo, sem encará-la.

Hermione pegou as mãos dele e passou em volta de si, levando-as ao fecho do sutiã.

— Então tira ele. — Foi tudo o que ela conseguiu dizer, com a voz fraca de tesão.

Ron se atrapalhou um pouco com o fecho do sutiã e acabou por arrebentá-lo também. Depois de tirá-lo, ele sentiu Hermione se encolher e colar o corpo nele, não permitindo que ele os visse.

— Ei... deixa eu ver você. Não precisa ter vergonha... não é só você que tá nervosa.

Hermione sorriu para ele e se afastou um pouco.

Por alguns instantes Ron olhou vidrado os seios dela, e, sem pensar duas vezes, voltou a beijar o pescoço dela, apertando os seios com vontade.

Dessa vez, os beijos e lambidas dele não pararam somente no colo dela; foram descendo até os seios, que ele chupou até que os bicos ficassem vermelhos e inchados.

Então caminharam até uma cama, que aparecera ali por precisarem dela.

Ron deitou sobre Hermione e os amassos continuaram.

Ela também lambia todo o peito dele e ele apertava os seios, as coxas, a bunda dela...

Eles não aguentavam mais, precisavam um do outro. O garoto afastou as pernas dela e ela abraçou a cintura dele com as mesmas.

Ele parou um instante, olhou-a nos olhos e perguntou:

— Tem certeza?

[Carola]

Ela respondeu:

— Você vai perguntar isso no estado em que eu tô? Não dá pra falar não.

Ele arrancou a cueca e começou a penetrá-la com movimentos fracos.

Até que ela pediu:

— Vá com mais força, não sou de porcelana.

[Baby-Y]

Ron aumentou o ritmo; agora ele dava estocadas quase violentas.

— Mais forte, Ron!

A vagina de Hermione latejou um pouco, mas ela não ligou. O prazer era maior.

Eles continuaram nesse ritmo.

Depois de algum tempo, Hermione começou a sentir um calor invadindo-a e seu corpo todo tremeu: um orgasmo.

Ron não demorou a sentir o mesmo, e se deixou desmoronar em cima dela.

Ele rolou para o lado e virou-se para olhá-la.

Cobrindo-se, eles dormiram abraçados e sorrindo. O mundo poderia desmoronar ao redor, eles não se importariam; tinham um ao outro.


End file.
